Ever Eternal
by Fox's Flames
Summary: Sequel to "Yesterdays" in which Spock and McCoy must decide how their relationship should go on and how they can possibly escape the Sarpeidon ice age.


Ever Eternal

McCoy lay staring at the ceiling of the cave with Spock's bare torso cradled in his side. The Vulcan's long forgotten Starfleet issue shirts were folded under the good doctor's head. McCoy's finger lazily trailed across the tapered shell of Spock's ear as he slept soundly, no longer needing to shiver as the Sarpeidon cave heated slowly from their earlier exertions.

Although only just over twelve hours had passed since arriving through the atavacron in the library, Spock seemed to be thoroughly exhausted and had slept since their intermit encounter several hours earlier. The wind outside could be heard buffeting at the entrance of the cave, which McCoy ignored to hold Spock closer.

As the sound of the wind crept further into the cave Spock's eyes snapped open. McCoy looked down at him and grinned devilishly. "So, you finally decided to wake up? When do you repay me for my oral gift?"

Spock sat bolt upright and looked towards the entrance of the cave. "Leonard, did you hear that?"

"The wind? Yeah, it's a pain in the ass but it'll pass soon enough. So how about that little favour you owe me?"

"No Leonard not the wind, the voices." Spock grabbed hold of his shirts under the doctor's head and swiftly pulled it out making the doctor knock his head of the cave floor making his teeth clatter.

At this the doctor bellowed at Spock while he stood up and threw on his regulation shirts in a few quick movements. "Why you green blooded son of a damn hobgoblin!"

Spock picked up McCoy's medical tricorder and both their phasors up from the stony floor and pulled McCoy up. "Come along doctor."

"What are talking about you delusional Vulcan? There are no voices outside."

Still manhandling McCoy out of the cave Spock addressed the frustrated doctor, "Leonard my hearing is far superior to yours-"

"Does that give you the right to throw me outside to freeze my ass off?" McCoy yelled while desperately trying to struggle out off Spock's grip before they reached the cave entrance.

As Spock came to the entrance of the cave he turned McCoy to face the outside world. "Are you happy now Spock, I'm freezing all over again?"

Spock was looking out at the vast landscape, eyes slowly scanning the wide flatness, when his mouth tucked up at the corners in his "not quite smiling" smiles. When McCoy saw this he too looked at what could have caused the Vulcan to grin like that, hoping that his new lover hadn't lost his mind so quickly.

"Jim?" McCoy's voice was so uncertain as he watched the three figures in heavy weather proof coats moving a short distance away.

"Yes Leonard, and if my ears are correct the other two are Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov."

As the wind blew towards them McCoy could hear the calls of the three men, "Spock...Bones," and also "Mr Spock...Dr McCoy?"

Spock looked down at Leonard, a soft smile playing on his lips. "So Doctor, are you ready to go home?"

"Only if you repay me for last night's services." Leonard replied with a grin from ear to ear.

"Doctor, I am Vulcan." At seeing Leonard's face fall at this, he quickly added, "Which means I shall honour a debt."

As they both walked out into the blistering winds towards their shipmates, Leonard McCoy's grin stayed firmly in place knowing that he will be getting some tonight.

It was over six hours later that Spock and McCoy were allowed to have some peace, after being made to have a full physical check by McCoy's medical department. It was true what they say about Doctors being the worst patients.

After being announced as physically fit they were joined in one of the briefing rooms by; the captain, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov and Uhura. It seems that once the captain managed to escape there was no time to save them and poor Scotty was forced to beam up Jim just before Sarpeidon exploded. Jim not believing in no win scenarios and filled with grief for his lost friends had travelled for months to find the guardian of forever. With its help he sent Sulu, Chekov and himself through to the time both Spock and McCoy were lost in to save them.

All around the table their shipmates looked at them with tired smiles on their faces. Spock however kept his Vulcan mask in place the entire time, much to McCoy's annoyance.

The captain had ordered them both to get some sleep and had given them the week off to rest. Spock found this pointless as if his reckoning of the days were right then the senior staff had shore leave in three weeks anyway, which the captain or now more likely McCoy will make him go on, both for very different reasons.

As they left the briefing room McCoy gently took hold of Spock's and while the others were not looking he whispered in his tapered ear, "Meet me in my quarters in an hour."

Spock merely stared down at him with upraised eyebrow for a moment before nodding his affirmative and walking in the opposite direction to his own quarters.

Spock spent the hour washing himself thoroughly from the day's adventure. While looking in the mirror Spock saw the faded marks on his neck and upper torso, he was glad that the nurse who had seen the marks accepted his excuse of "I could have fell over." Spock agued with himself as technically he was not lying as he could easily have been bruised on that area if he had fallen over. However he was glad that the nurse had taken his word for it and had healed the worst of the bruising with a dermal regenerator.

Now as he stood outside McCoy's quarters in his regulation uniform, minus his blue sweat shirt since he was not on duty nor was this meeting work related. That and also at this late hour no one should be in the ship's corridors to see him in just his black under shirt.

When the doctor admitted him, Spock stepped into the dimly lit room and saw Leonard stood over by the bed. The only item of clothing he wore was his uniform trousers, even his feet were bare. It was the first time that Spock had seen Leonard's chest and he was impressed as he did not imagine a human in their forties to be in such good shape but since Leonard was a doctor it was not much of a surprise.

Spock stood a foot away from him so not to intrude on McCoy's personal space. His eye's racked over Leonard's body and when looking at him with a curious glance McCoy grinned and nodded. The Vulcan tentatively placed a hand on Leonard's chest, the pale skin contrasting Spock's slight olive tone. Spock took a few minutes simply stroking Leonard's collar bones and down the sides over each rib that he could slightly feel under the surgeon's soft skin.

Leonard brought Spock out of his thoughts by cupping his chin and raising his face to meet his own. Leonard's free hand came up to stroke Spock's cheekbones with a thumb before running his hand through the short dark hair. Spock's eye's closed gently and he leaned into the touch.

Leonard's head dipped up as their lips met softly. He grabbed Spock's shoulders pulling him down closer despite them only having an inch or two height difference. Leonard's hands slipped down his back and pulled at the black shirt, their lips broke apart momentarily to pull off the offending item before throwing it to the floor and crashing his lips to Spock's again.

As their lips and tongues move together Spock's hands grasped hold of Leonard's shoulders, while Leonard's hands moved to his hips and tugged them to his allowing Spock to feel his arousal.

Once Leonard was sure Spock was securely in place, he slipped one hand down the back of his trousers and pressed a finger at Spock's tight entrance. Spock gasped and arched his back, exposing his neck. Leonard immediately took advantage of this and bit down on the soft flesh there and sucked until he tasted copper in his mouth. Releasing his neck he saw the large darkened mark and licked it gently to sooth the pain.

McCoy sat on the edge of the bed, tugging Spock with him. Spock knelt before him and with a gentle parting kiss unzipped Leonard's trousers and lowered his head.

McCoy's manhood was not as long as his but it certainly was wider his own and larger than most humans, if his understanding of humans was correct.

Spock's hands were resting on McCoy's clothed thighs as his hot tongue grazed over the leaking tip. Leonard shuddered and groaned as Spock then avoided the head and worked his tongue and lips over the shaft and lower stomach.

Leonard's hand fisted Spock's short hair and pushed himself into the pliant mouth. Once he had Spock's face plastered to his crotch he heard a slight muffled whimper that sent vibrations through his manhood. He released some pressure from Spock's head to allow him to readjust and swallow some of his length. It only took a few minutes in the hot mouth to come and Leonard gently stroked Spock's head and face as he swallowed everything and licked him clean.

Leonard's hands found Spock's shoulders as he tugged him onto the bed and laid him against the pillows. Leonard proceeded to remove Spock's boots and socks before unzipping his trousers and with Spock slightly raising his hips, slide them down the long legs with his underwear.

Leonard then continued to push Spock's legs open, so that he could look at him fully and admire the Vulcan body. He stood up to fully remove his own trousers before leaning over Spock to reach into the set of draws to pull out a bottle of lubricant.

Looking down at Spock with the bottle of lubricant in his hand, McCoy brushed his thumb across Spock's slightly parted lips before leaning in to tenderly kiss him before saying quietly, "Turn over a few minutes so I can prep you."

Spock's eyes widened innocently for a moment before cooperating and turning onto his stomach. Leonard hooked a hand under Spock's hip so he could raise him to his knees but kept the other hand pressing down on Spock's neck so that the Vulcan rested on his elbows while his face lay sideways on the pillow.

Leonard caressed the small globe buttocks and spine while Spock murmured quietly. On impulse Leonard bent and kissed the cheek near the cleft while nudging Spock's legs further apart to grope his erect manhood.

He then proceeded to lubricate a couple of fingers and after spreading his cheeks a little further pushed a slick finger into the tight hot entrance. Spock gave a slightly strangled cry, while burying his face in the pillow and arching his back as much as he could. Leonard felt his muscles contract against the intruder before relaxing somewhat after a moment.

Gently as he could he moved the finger in and out, twisting slightly to ensure Spock's entrance was well lubricated and use to the sensation before pushing a second finger in. Spock moaned and tightened again but Leonard waited for him to relax slightly before moving again. This time as well as moving the fingers in and out he also scissored them slightly to stretch the entrance.

Changing the angle slightly he found the bundle of nerves known well to all doctors. Spock continued to moan and push back against Leonard's hand as his fingers found his prostate on every stroke.

Spock groaned in frustration when those fingers were removed. He was shuddering a little when Leonard flipped him over onto him back. Leonard kissed him deeply while lubricating his own member.

Leonard lifted Spock's legs so that his feet were over his head and the back of his knees rested on his shoulders as he positioned himself. His hips dipped forward and plunged into the hot depths to the hilt in one long movement.

Spock's head was thrown back with a cry as his back arched to adjust and his hands clenched the bed cloth. Leonard remained still as Spock shuddered and relaxed his body to the new larger sensation.

When sure he had adjusted, Leonard pulled out almost to the tip before slowly forcing himself in to the base. As Leonard continued and the pressure increased his movement became faster and shallower, until he was pistoning into Spock, hitting his prostate every time.

Just before he came, Leonard reached around Spock's legs and pumped Spock's neglected manhood in time with his thrusts. They came together, Spock ejaculating over his stomach and his anus muscles tightening to milk Leonard's organ.

They panted and shuddered as Leonard pulled fully out and Spock's legs flopped uselessly to the bed. After a minute of holding himself up on tired arms, Leonard got up and went into the bath room to retrieve a damp cloth.

Spock's eye's half opened and watched him as Leonard wiped the evidence of his ejaculation from his stomach. Leonard threw it towards the shower cubical before lying down next to Spock.

Leonard pulled him into a spooning position and while kissing the back of his neck a hand ghosted down to grope his now limp manhood.

Spock sighed then whispered, "Veh ashua du (I love you), Leonard."

Leonard half raised himself on an elbow before asking, "What did you say, do you care to translate for the non-Vulcan?"

Spock's eyes hid a glint of a smile, "Maybe in the morning." Leonard slightly annoyed lay back down and listened to Spock's breathing even out for several minutes before joining him as sleep gently took him.


End file.
